


The Pilot

by cyber_phobia



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Child Reader, Curiosity, Fluff, Gen, The Doctor is a surprisingly bad liar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyber_phobia/pseuds/cyber_phobia
Summary: The Doctor appears before a small child alone on a hill.





	The Pilot

It had been painful at first. Seeing it happen again, like an echo that bounced back differently. When he had opened the door to see a child, you, he hadn’t thought anything of it. He had looked around for any sign of destruction or chaos. He became wary when he found nothing. He had asked you your name. He had asked you if you had seen anything strange. “Yes.” you had replied. The Doctor had asked you to describe what it was. “He’s kinda tall. He has grey hair and scary eyes.” It had taken him a moment to figure out that you were describing him. Scary eyes, he frowned. He had been impatient and had attempted to leave in the TARDIS. But she kept bringing him back to you. He became angry. The Doctor didn’t want to do it again. Not after Amy. He didn’t want to see the child grow up. Grow old. The TARDIS, of course, did not appeal to his demands to leave. You had simply watched him curiously, silent.  
He didn’t initiate any conversation with you after realizing he was stranded, but he didn’t ignore you. He gave you simple, one word answers. His name, a vague description of his home, he answered all of your questions. Once you had asked him what was inside his blue box. “It’s a phone box, what else would be inside.” he spoke disinterestedly. “You didn’t know where you were when you got out of it, and we don’t have any phone boxes here.” The Doctor was silent. He opened the door of the TARDIS quickly, before slamming it just as you moved to get a better look. “There’s machines in there.” you said, pointing at it and frowning at him for closing it. “Its wallpaper.” The Doctor claimed. “You put wallpaper inside a phone box?” “Yes.” he said so seriously that you might have believed him for a moment. “Do you live in the phone box?” you asked, tilting your head. “No, of course not.” The Doctor said quickly “I’m merely providing maintenance for-” “For the machines?” you interrupted, causing the Doctor to stumble “Yes- Er no.” You tilted your head and smiled at him “You’re bad at lying.” “You’d be surprised.” he said solemnly.  
He heard a muffled hum from the TARDIS, causing him to sit up straighter and eventually stand up. He moved towards the TARDIS doors. “Where are you going?” you piped up curiously. “Away.” he said plainly. “Will you come back?” you sounded so genuine. He remained silent for a few moments. “No.”  
He did come back. Every week or so he came back. The same spot he appeared in every time. You would check regularly for the familiar blue phone box, sometimes you heard it before you saw it. Sometimes he brought something with him, you think he wanted to show off.  
You sat near the place he would always appear, reading a small history book, he always had something to say about them, whether it be that they had gotten something wrong or something they had missed. “Hello little one.” an unfamiliar voice said from behind you. You jumped and swiveled your body to look at the stranger. It was a woman. She was wearing an odd looking dress and had curly, dark hair which you couldn’t tell if it was messy or simply too curly. “Who are you?” you asked. The stranger face looked as if she was sharing some great secret “I’m Missy, now who might you be?” “Y/n.” you said, looking at the box off to the side. It was in the same spot the blue phone box would normally be. This box looked darker and more regal, it was different and you didn’t know how you felt about it. “It didn’t make the noise.” you spoke, pointing at the dark box. “It’s not supposed to make a noise.” Missy retorted. “The blue one makes the noise.” you replied. “Well the ‘blue one’ has a bad pilot.” Missy said with an open hand. You noticed she was holding a golden, circular object in her hand. It looked distinctly metal and had odd circular patterns on it. You decided to ask more questions “Do you know him? The pilot?” The lady, looked around, much like the man had when he had first gotten there “More than most.” she said disinterested and distantly, clearly not focused on the conversation. “Do you know where he is?” you inquired, causing Missy to look down at you “So I’m assuming that means he’s not here. Unless, you’ve picked up on his habit of being unreasonably cryptic.” she said rather irritably. You looked back down at your book, shifting it a little “He always says he’s not going to come back, but then he does anyway. Why?”  
Unseen by you, Missy shifted the circular piece of metal, the Confession Dial, into her field of view. She wore a thoughtful expression. It was really quiet, you almost thought she had left until Missy moved in front of you, crouching so that your face was on level with hers. Her face seemed to not be very expressive, but her eyes made up for it tenfold. She looked as if she had won some sort of challenge to you. She smiled, and odd smile that could be described as something gentle or kind, more mischievous. “Would you like to find him?” she offered.


End file.
